character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Bros (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary The Mario series is a highly popular franchise and constitute some of the most iconic acclaimed video games by Nintendo, featuring Nintendo's mascot Mario and, in many games, his brother Luigi, who ha ve to beat Bowser, the main antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach, whom Mario saves. One of the oldest as well. Technically the series began in 1981 in the arcade game "Donkey Kong" where he has to beat an ape known as Donkey Kong. As time went by he has became one of the world's best-known video game characters since 1985 after the release of Super Mario Bros on the NES. It's first game was Super Mario Bro's for the Nintendo, since then it's come a long way and Mario himself is Nintendo's mascot. It has basic plots often revolving around Mario rescuing Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser and save the Mushroom Kingdom, and occasionally the universe. And that's just the basic plot. There is a lot of diversity between the games with the series spawning multiple g enres such as racing, partying, and role-playing games. It's one of the most popular Nintendo franchise and video game franchise in general. The canon is a bit confused, but so the OP should usually specify which version they're using due to the large amount of video games in the series (Like Super Mario Bros 2 which is not even Super Mario Bros 2 at all and just another game known as Dream Factory: Heart-Pounding Panic.). Power of this Verse The Mario Bros franchise is a very powerful verse despite it's light-hearted appearance and theme. It has strong feats like Giant Bowser (SMG2) that was able to create a black hole that busted an already existing black hole holding several galaxies and surviving the said black hole, the Koopa Troop creating a machine that can make an entire galaxy and can destroy the universe if wrongly used, and the Lumas recreating the universe (as all the stars, planets, and galaxies that populate the universe are in fact the transformed versions of characters know as the Lumas meaning there are thousands upon thousands of planet to galaxy level beings in the first SMG game alone) on Rosalina's command. It also has Rosalina, the mother of the Lumas and watcher of the Cosmos who is more powerful than she looks, her wand can make a shield around her which can tank a universe reset like it's nothing. It also has a multiversal being called Super Dimentio along with a multiverse destroying/re-creating item (the Chaos Heart). The series also has impressive speed feats with the characters gaining mach 30+ to mach 50+ reactions/flying speed feat with the Tanooki Suits in Super Mario 3D Land, being able to dodge lightning in New Super Mario Bros, and the Super Mario Galaxy games giving Mario (characters) FTL feats, FTL movement/flight speed going from planets to galaxies(A Launch Star or Grand Star is required), and also FTL spaceship travel. It's home to many powerful users of magic such as Kamek, Wizpig, Peach (surprisingly), the Koopalings, and the Shadow Queen, just to name a few. Many of the characters in this series have a very wide set of power-ups, items, artifacts, and abilities which can dramatically increase their powers and attributes, so OP should be sure to specify what they get. It's overall a powerful verse. It definitely should not be underestimated. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters: Paleomario66 MetalMario875 Adamjensen2030 Withersoul 235 Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles 'The Good Guys' 'The Bad Guys' Neutral Weapon Profiles Spin-offs (This page covers the main franchise. There are other related and spin-off series) Note: This is the following different sub-series and spin-offs in the franchise. It should be noted that Nintendo never regarded any of them being a seperate continuity or an alternate universe. As such, none of them should be regarded uncanon until official sources specify Category:Adamjensen2030